Demon Spiritualist
Note: Also called a demon spiritist. A demon spiritualist is a class of warrior. They are usually considered stronger than a normal fighter. They can form a soul realm within their dantian, allowing them to strengthen themselves by using a cultivation technique. Within Glory city the number of demon spiritualists is in the thousands, while fighters are in the tens of thousands.【TDG】Chapter 2 – Ignorant Demon spiritualists are seen as having a noble and prestigious position; obtaining this rank will raise the person's family rank, wealth and social standing. Most of them also take on positions of leadership in the city. Because of this, most demon spiritualists strictly adhere to a code of conduct. If a demon spiritualist misuses their abilities or prestige it would bring shame and consequences on to their family.【TDG】Chapter 11 – Threatened Ranks Demon spiritualists are separated into five ranks, with each of those ranks subdivided into five levels. The ranks are: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Black Gold, and Legend. The rank of a demon spiritualist is determined by the amount of their soul force. They can also use elixirs to improve their cultivation rate.【TDG】Chapter 4 – Million Demon Spirit Coin? It can be inferred from context that the Sage Emperor that Nie Li refers to from his previous life is most likely a currently unknown, higher rank of demon spiritualist.【TDG】Chapter 1 – Reborn He also states that someone of this rank could live to be two to three hundred years old, but immortality is still not possible.【TDG】Chapter 36 – Numerology Integrating a Demon Spirit Starting at silver rank demon spiritualists can begin to learn true martial arts and integrate a captured demon into their soul realm.【TDG】Chapter 30 – Contest of Soul Force In combat they are able to merge with their demon to surpass normal human limits.【TDG】Chapter 1 – Reborn This integration is limited by how strong the demon spiritualist's physical body is. If the physical body is too weak, it can easily explode from the overflowing demon spirit power.【TDG】Chapter 24 – Set Off During the process of integrating, the new demon spirit will resist and try to run away, the demon spiritualist will have to subdue it with the pressure of their soul force. It usually takes a few months for a demon spiritualist to get use to their first demon spirit.【TDG】Chapter 55 – Physique of Heavenly Marks Most demon spiritualists can only possess one demon at a time, and they are limited in regards to the rank of the demon. However, they can replace the demon with a stronger one as they progress in their training. When used in combat and demon spiritualist can both merge with the demon spirit or send it out without merging. In this way the demon spiritualist can use it to scout since they can both see and hear what it does. Unfortunately, they can be easily sensed by other demon spiritualists.【TDG】Chapter 56 – Assassinate Demon spirits can be fed with the demon spiritualist's own soul force in order to make them grow, but that soul force is lost. This means that the demon spiritualist has to recultivate in order to recover the lost soul force. Because of this most choose to replace the demon spirit instead. In most cases the demon spirit can only be raised to the same level as the demon spiritualist and not beyond them.【TDG】Chapter 75 – Combat Skills The known ranks are: High Ranking Demon Spiritualist : Category:Cultivation Category:Cultivation Index